


Stay Alive

by HelloStudios



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: Aaron is sad??, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burr snaps and spills out his opinion, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Hamburr, Hamilton and Aaron shipping, M/M, Not a couple (yet), Theo dies, car crash, injured, sleep deprived, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloStudios/pseuds/HelloStudios
Summary: "It's no trouble really Burr, why don't you answer your phone, we can wait." Jefferson sneered from across the room.Burr raised his eyebrow at Jefferson, annoyed from the sudden spotlight. Against his better judgment, he glared at him as he lifted his phone to his ear and mumbled a quick "Hello?"Time seemed to stop as he listened to the sound of a concerned nurse on the line. He only heard four words from the frantic voice:Theo. Car crash. Injured. HURRY.





	1. The Crash

Burr's POV:

 

Burr grumbled discontently while he let his forehead rest on the court table in front of him. 

Signing and cursing under his breath, he glanced up at the scene before him.

Hamilton and Jefferson were spitting insults back and forth, arguing in court about future plans relating to environmental preservation. Hamilton and Burr were defending against proceeding with the destruction, pointing out that in the long run it would cause more pollution and devastating the future generations. As you could tell, Hamilton was doing most of the talking (more like screaming at this point) while Burr added small and short contributions, taking caution in what he said to not reveal any of his options. 

Jefferson and Madison were shouting oppose of Hamilton, saying how the economy would improve as a whole, and the nation would benefit with more resources to build more industries, causing improvement to the country and benefiting it in the near future.

The arguments were pretty evenly matched, with Hamilton picking up the slack of Burr not wanting to argue his point, while a very annoyed Jefferson and Madison replied to the backlash, both opposing teams trying to convince the jury. 

This madness had been going on for about six hours, and Burr was exhausted. It didn't help that Alex and Aaron had stayed up for two straight days coming up with arguments and important points they were to bring up in court. Apparently Hamilton was not giving up anytime soon, and with a quick glance across the room, Jefferson looked pissed off enough to continue this hell for awhile.

Burr forced himself to sit up, shifting in his seat as Hamilton smashed his hand on the table to emphasis his point. The room was absolute chaos, and Burr sighed to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose, silently willing the noise to go away. 

He felt a small buzz in his pocket, and reached his hand in to glance at his phone. Much to his annoyance, he realized someone had the nerve to call him while he was in court, only to shift quickly to concern as he read who the receiver was.

His mind went blank as he considered why the hospital would be calling him. 

Before he could make up his mind where or not to answer said call, Jefferson halted in his arguing to smirk at Burr as he noticed the phone in his hand.

"For the love of God Hamilton shut up for five seconds. Looks like you're partner is too busy on his damn phone." Jefferson laughed mockingly as Hamilton closed his mouth and glared at Burr.

"It's no trouble really Burr, why don't you answer your phone, we can wait." Jefferson sneered from across the room.

Burr raised his eyebrow at Jefferson, annoyed from the sudden spotlight. Against his better judgment, he glared at him as he lifted his phone to his ear and mumbled a quick "Hello?"

Time seemed to stop as he listened to the sound of a concerned nurse on the line. He only heard four words from the frantic voice:

Theo. Car crash. Injured. HURRY.

 

Alexander's POV

 

Hamilton glanced away from Burr, holding his palm to his forehead and closing his eyes. This was absolutely horrible, but he was determined not to give Jefferson the satisfaction of winning the debate. His mind shifted back to Burr, wondering why the hell he would answer his phone in the middle of court.

He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the sound of Burr's phone clattering to the floor. He glanced up at his co-worker, slightly concerned, only for it to turn into utter shock at the sight of his face.

Now in all the time Alex had known Aaron, he had rarely seen the man show any kind of emotion or weakness. Aaron was the definition of outcast, and kept the same neutral expression on his face, only to occasionally change to annoyance and rarely a laugh or smile. (Though he would only admit it to himself, Hamilton thought Burr's real smile was beautiful, and tried to get the man to laugh on a day to day basis, failing almost every time) 

But as he glanced up at Burr's face, he didn't see happiness. He saw pure panic. And he would be lying to himself if that didn't spark caution and nervousness inside him too.

"Burr?" Hamilton said cautiously. 

The whole room felt like it was holding it's breath, not a sound from anyone other than Burr's heavy breathing.

"Is he ok....?" Madison murmured to Jefferson from across the room, the sound of concern foreign to Hamilton's ears.

Burr seemed to snap, and in one quick movement, scrambled from his seat by the table and teared across the room to the door, leaving his coat and bag hanging on the rack.

Hamilton jumped from his seat and bolted after Burr, calling his name out in concern as he burst through the large doors.

Glancing around the hallways, he saw the tip of Burr's leg disappear around the corner, heading for the front room where the exit was.

Taking a deep breath, Hamilton scrambled after him.

 

Burr's POV:

 

Burr shakily ran out to the front room, clutching his heart as he sprinted to the nearest exit. 

When he threw open the doors, he was greeted by a downpour, rain spraying from the sky. He hardly took notice as he ran out into the dark, his mind repeating the same phrase in his head over and over:

Get to the hospital. Get to the hospital. Get to the hospital.

He heard his name being called after in the back of his head, but took no notice, the cold numbing him as he ran down the street. 

 

Alexander's POV:

 

Alex bolted after Burr, struggling to keep him in sight as a ran the in the cold downpour. He watched as Burr collided with multiple people and objects, nocking them over in his path. He felt a twinge of guilt passing over the small amount of destruction, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he focused on Aaron running ahead of him.

Who knew the man could run so fast? 

Heaving in breaths as best as he could, Hamilton kept running forward, ignoring the ache in this legs and feet. He watched, horrified as Burr sprinted out into the road, dodging cars and buses who honked at him. Alex followed as best as he could, using the same path Burr went, determined to catch up to the man before he hurt himself. 

His eyes widened as Burr sprinted down a corner, heading to the Hospital. 

The white building stood out in the darkness, and Hamilton watched as Aaron ran into the building without a moment's hesitation, disappearing into the doors as he left them hanging open.

Hamilton reached the side of the building moments later, heaving in air and running into it, taking a second to close the doors and catch his breath. He jogged down the white hallway, following the trail of wet footprints that lead to the front desk. 

He halted immediately as he watched Burr run up to the receptionist, grabbing her by the shoulders a screaming in her face.

"WHERE IS SHE???!!"

"S-sir, you're going to have to be more specif-"

"THEODOSIA! CAR CRASH! ROOM NUMBER!!"

Burr shouted random phrases as the nurse, trying to make her understand quickly.

Hamilton widened his eyes as he saw the glistening tear drops rolling from his face. 

A nurse came running down the opposite hallway, grabbing Burr's arm frantically.

"Aaron Burr sir? Are you the husband of-"

Burr let go of the receptionist, focusing his gaze on the girl speaking and snatched the clipboard from her hands.

"WHAT ROOM!!!? WHAT ROOM!!" He screeched at the nurse, tearing his eyes up and down the paper.

The nurse let out a sob and yelled "ROOM THIRTY!!" and watched as Burr dropped the paper and ran down the hallway, knocking over a small table with bottles on it, hardly giving it a glance.

The two nurses hugged each other and cried, making no effort to stop Hamilton as he ran down the hallway after Aaron.


	2. The sound of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron arrives at Theo's bed in the hospital

  
A shadow fell across the door as Aaron approached, skidding on the tiled floor and grabbing the handle quickly, ripping the door open and covering his shaking hands over his mouth in shock.

_ohGodohGodohGod_

Theo was lying on the bed, hands curled up in the sheets and there was blood.

_Blood everywhere._

Time seemed to stop. He felt his hands grip harder on his mouth, forcing down the scream he felt rising, palms digging painfully in his mouth. He practically fell on his knees by her bedside, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly in his hands, whispering against her skin as tears rolled down his face.

Suddenly he felt movement, and looked up at Theodosia's face. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her eyes cracked ever so slightly, looking down at him with a small smile on her face. She slowly lifted her hand, tracing it across his face and wiping a tear across his cheek.

"....Aaron.." she whispered, her voice sounding painful in his ears. She dropped her hand from his face.

"Yes?" Aaron whispered, feeling more tears dripping off his face.

"..I.." She gasped slightly, a small trickle of blood dripping out of her mouth.

"..I...love...you..." She whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her hand in Aaron's went limp.

Aaron shook his head violently, denying the inevitable.

"No.... God please.. No.."

He touched her cheek gently, her face limp in his palm.

"Please.. God please... don't take her.. not now.."   
He gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly as more tears dripped off his face.

"Theo... Please wake up... Please... Don't leave me.."

He clutched her face desperately, pressing their foreheads together and wailing in agony.

_how could this happen.._

_it's not fair._

A nurse touched his shoulder gently, but he refused to let go. If he let her go, he would never see her again. His sobbs filled the room as they tried to wheel Theo away. A nurse whispered comfort in his ear, but he took no notice. They don't care. They don't understand. They'll never understand. He hates them. They didn't save her in time. He jerks out of the nurses hold, grabbing onto her bedside like a lifeline. He sees the dripping of her blood coming off the bed, covering his hands and coat.

_drip drip drip_

What is that horrible noise? It's so loud. All he can feel is pain. He can't hear anything in the room except the overbearing noise. His vision blurrs as more tears pour from his face. The loud noise is overwhelming. He presses his palms against his ears, but the noise is still there. His body is shaking. People surround him. His vision seems obscured to a single viewpoint. All he can focus on is Theo's limp form on the bed. The noise is louder, it's hurting his ears. He curls in on himself, shaking his head over and over. Make the noise stop. It echos off the halls, the ear-splitting sound filling the room till he feels like he's suffocating. The walls are closing in. He feels people touching him, yells in the back of his head, but it's nothing compared to this horrible sound.

_Please... Stop..._

He feels a small prick on his right arm. Opening his eyes a crack, he notices a doctor crouching over him, a worried expression on his face. Theo is still in that bed. Alex.. Alexander is by the door..

He feels himself drift out of consciousness. The noise suddenly stops.

_Oh..._

He thought

_It was me_


	3. Shattered heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

_....Aaron_

_......please never forget.. I love you..._

Burr awoke with a gasp, clutching the nearest surface. He felt his body breathing heavily, and groaned at the sudden headache that tore through his him. Cluching his head gently, he slowly cracked open his eyes.

"Uuugnggh..?"

The black dots around his vision cleared. He is in a hospital bed? What is he doing in a hospital..?

He shook his head and closed his eyes, confusion gathering in his thoughts as he tried to remember..... oh.

_...Theo_

The wieght of reality crushed him in a heartbeat. His whole body stilled.

_She's... gone.._

_she's really gone._

Tremors overtook him as his memory cleared.

_I can believe... It all happened so quickly.._

_this can't be true._

He should scream. Shout. Do something. Do anything. Scream at the world. Blame it for the life it gave him. How everyone he ever has loved leaves him. Tears dripped down his chin silently as he stared at nothing.

_She was pregnant_

_I was going to be a father. We were going to have a family._

He felt his heart ache. His stomach clench. Every part of him rippled in agony.

_I'm alone_

That feeling when he was just a little boy and was told "your parents are dead." That same feeling each time he and his sister were passed between homes. That feeling when they finally settled down but not in a home filled with joy and happiness, but a house filled with cruelty and suffering. His uncle's home. That feeling when his uncle's wife passed away, and he felt the physical blows his uncle took out on him to mask his pain. That feeling when his only sister abandoned him, fleeing from the home in desperation to try and built a life of her own. That feeling when he passed through hallways in school, watching friends joke and play while passing by him like he didn't exist. The feeling when he poured himself into his work, desperately searching for a way to make his parents proud, wishing he could prove he was good enough. The feeling when he graduated college, with nothing to do but keep working as a lawyer, only because his uncle insisted that would be the only career his parents would want for him. The feeling he is again having today.

He suddenly let out a bitter, broken laugh.

_Is it really worth it._

_Feeling?_

Maybe this was the issue. Maybe I am meant to be alone. Maybe everyone around me dies because I don't deserve them. Maybe I don't deserve anything.

And as more thoughts piled up in his head, more devestating and heartbreaking than the last, he finally snapped. He finally gave in. His nails untensed from this spot squeezing his shoulders. They left behind five small trickles of blood, his nails stained red. And if Aaron could reflect back, he would say thing was the moment he felt it all blur. The moment he felt himself give up. The moment he emptied his emotion and threw it on the floor. How his face relaxed, and his heart numbed. His mind shut down, and he felt himself sag in defeat.

_If I can never experience happiness, what is the point of fighting for it?_

...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Leave some kudos and I'll get my butt cracking to finish this sucker asap! 
> 
> Hope y'all aren't crying to hard in the comments section
> 
> [I] BYEE


End file.
